What A Smile Can Do
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: A Sasori love story that starts when he's just a kid. How will a little girl's smile affect him? Just a one shot short (that's not so short) that I came up with one night while watching the sixth Harry Potter Movie... the two aren't connected BTW. So enjoy please, and leave a review it's make me happy :) Saso/OC AU


_Just a one shot short (that's not so short)_ _that I came up with one night while watching the sixth Harry Potter Movie... the two aren't connected BTW. So enjoy please, and leave a review it's make me happy :)_

His family was rich; owning a large house that is maintained by staff. He was homed schooled to keep him safe from the savage people outside who wanted his money that his parents left him after they past away when he was only five. Now he is taken care of by his grandmother. At the age of seven he didn't know what it meant to have a friend, until he met the sister of one of the maids.

She was small. Tiny like a fairy, but her smile was huge. Changing her features from a delicate baby to a silly fool. The first time they met she had that smile on while playing in the garden. He was working at a patio table practicing his weakest school subject: English.

"What're you doing?" He asked her as she twirled around. Her sunshine yellow dress fluttered around her tiny legs while her plum purple hair spun freely in the air.

She stopped spinning and looked over at the red-headed boy with wide lavender eyes that sparkled in the early summer sun.

"Dancing with the wind." She answered with a giggle.

"What?" He questioned raising a crimson brow at her.

"When the wind blows you move with it." She explained as the wind picked up again. With a grin she began twirling and dancing again. Feeling the cool grass beneath her bare feet and the warm sun against her cheeks.

"What's you name girl?" He asked running a hand through his tousled red hair. His hazel eyes staring at her like she was crazy.

"Masami." She sang dropping to her knees. her yellow dress floated around her like a blanket. "And what about you?" She asked stretching her arms over her head.

"You don't know my name?" He said surprised.

"Should I?" She asked with a fading smile.

"Sasori." He inform flatly as he turned back to his work that he was suppose to be doing.

"Masami! Come along it's time to go grocery shopping!" Called a young maid from the stone path that leads to the front of the mansion.

"Bye-bye Sasori-kun." Masami greeted before she ran off to her older sister.

They met frequently after that. Sasori would do his work in the garden while Masami would play or dance or sing. In truth Sasori thought she had a horrible singing voice and liked it better when she would speak poems, or recite her favorite part of a book. He never got any work done on the days she was there, he was too captivated by her free range personality. Her smile. He laugh. Her brilliantly bright lavender eyes that had not a care in the world.

He hated that. Hated how she hadn't a care in the world while he was expected to run an entire company when he turns eighteen. He was jealous. He wanted to blow off classes and goof off. He craved the outside world that wouldn't devour him whole. Sasori hated Masami when she wasn't around, but when he watched her enjoy herself in his luxurious house he felt a sense of calm and happiness. Like her smile was his own even though he hadn't actually smiled since before his parents passing.

Just watching was enough for Sasori. Seeing Masami's joy was enough to fill his empty soul. Without realizing he began thinking of ways to make her happier just to satisfy himself. He started giving her candies if she got the right answer to the questions from his English work. She was also seven years old, but knew more about authors and literature than he did. From this treatment Sasori learned that Masami loved fruity hard candies better than chocolate.

By winter they had moved out of the garden and into the greenhouse where Masami took to watering the plants and reading fairy tales. Sasori had grown use to her humming while reading to the point where it was almost impossible for him to work without it. This was their normal. It was habit.

Until the day Masami stopped showing up. The first day didn't surprise Sasori, she never came by on Sundays they were the only time she got to spend with her sisters. When the second day past he brushed it off as the weather's fault, but by Thursday Sasori was unable to do any work. He just wanted to know where she was. What she was doing when she wasn't with him. His grandmother noticed his unusual tense and cold demeanor.

"Sasori what's troubling you?" Granny Chiyo asked as she stopped into his room Thursday night.

"Do you know a maid by the name of Mizuki?" He asked flatly while he stared out his window at the falling snow.  
"That kind young lady who brings her sister to work?" She guessed and Sasori nodded.

"Has she been to work this week?" He questioned looking at his grandmother now. His hazel eyes narrow and serious.

"Everyday as far as I've seen." Chiyo answered raising a grey brow. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He stated walking over to his bed.

If Masami's sister was at work than there was no reason for her not to be. That night Sasori went to bed angry and hating that cheery little girl. How was he suppose to be happy if he couldn't see her smile or hear a laugh. Without her around he was back to his old alone and upset self. He hated feeling like that, so the next day he hunted down Mizuki in hopes of finding out where Masami was.

Mizuki was working in the kitchen when Sasori finally tracked her down. She wasn't alone though. Sitting on a stool in the corner of the room sat Masami, silent still and without a smile. At first Sasori wasn't sure it was her, but the plum colored hair and lavender eyes gave her away. Upon entering the kitchen Sasori froze halfway through the threshold when he noticed Masami's black eye and swollen cheek, but she wasn't the only one. Mizuki also had bruises up her arms and a split and swollen bottom lip.

Sasori didn't understand why these girls were beaten. He was raised to never raise a hand to any female, and he couldn't imagine any reason for anyone to do it. So what happened?

"Sasori-kun?" Masami gasped noticing him at the door. She flushed an unhealthy shade of red, while she gathered her hair in front of her injured face to hide it from him.

"Hmm-" Mizuki hummed turning around to see Sasori still standing half inside the kitchen staring at her younger sister. "Good morning young Master. Would you care for a mid morning snack?" She asked as apart of her job.

"No thank you." Sasori said composing himself and walking over to the island Mizuki was cutting fruit on.

The kitchen fell silent except for the thumping of Mizuki's knife on the cutting board. The woman looked at the boy eyeing her sister curiously, a smile pulled at her mouth causing her hurt lip to throb.

"I'm sorry, about monopolizing Masami this week, but she hasn't been feeling well." Mizuki said to Sasori.

Masami was still hiding her face in her hair while she trembled on the stool. Sasori noticed it all.

"What happened?" He asked looking towards the older sister.

"Don't worry about us young Master. You have bigger things to think about." Mizuki said with her formal work smile so clearly forced and strained. "I'm sure Masami will be all better by next week." She added when he didn't leave.

"Very well." Sasori said firmly as he unwilling left the kitchen.

Just like Mizuki said that Monday Masami was back in the greenhouse laughing and humming. It was obvious that her black eyes was concealed by make-up, but Sasori didn't say anything. She clearly didn't want to tell him, and he wasn't going to cause her pain. He didn't have it in him to make her sad, so every time Masami avoided him for a length of time he knew she was wounded again. And he would find an excuse to give her a gift when she came back, just so she would smile happily.

The second time it happened Sasori gave her expensive candies that she loved. A year later it happened again and he gave her a beautiful dress. It didn't happen again until they were 13 and Sasori gave her a set of books by her favorite author. After that Masami started to cover up her wounds right away, and it took Sasori a lot of staring and debating to figure out if she was hurt or if it was all in his paranoid mind. Though it didn't matter he would buy her something anyway to make her smile more.

With each injury case Sasori would check Mizuki to see if she was also hurt and she was. Until the worst beating happened when they were sixteen. Mizuki was perfectly fine, not ever a scratch. He had heard from Masami that her sister was engaged and leaving him, which meant Masami wouldn't be able to come to work with her Mizuki. Sasori wouldn't be able to see her smile or laugh. She would be gone.

It was that same night that Masami returned all the presents Sasori ever gave her, even the candy. she said it was too cute to eat.

"I'm sorry about all the inconvenience I cause over the years, but I had so much fun." She smiled, but it disgusted Sasori. It was unnatural on her face. That smile didn't belong on an angel's face.

"You're the nicest person I've ever met Sasori-kun. Always serious, but you have a warm heart. Thank you for all of the good memories, I really cherish them." She said with slumped shoulders.

"You don't have to give these back, they're yours." Sasori said gesturing to the patio table full of the gifts he gave her.

"I wouldn't feel right keeping them." Masami said wringing her hands together.

"Masami it's time to go!" Mizuki called the stone path.

"Coming!" Masami replied rushed. "Bye-bye Sasori-kun." She said with a bow which wasn't normal for her. Then she hurried off, out of the garden and his life with a heavy limp.

What happens to that girl? Sasori wondered looking down at the box of candies. Pastel colored flowers made of sugar, somehow that description fit Masami too.

Day past slowly without Masami. Sasori struggled every day. Every hour. Every minute to not think about his smile. The smile that didn't turn up his lips, but those of a delicate fairy. A girl so tiny that it didn't seem like she grew several feet in the last nine years. Her singing never improved, but her voice alone was enchanting like that of a siren from Greek mythology. Hearing that voice fake happiness when she was hurt sent a block of ice to his core. A freezing pain that wouldn't stop until she laughed wholeheartedly.

Now she was gone. Leaving a trail of happy and painful memories behind. Sasori thought he would hate her for leaving, but that wasn't the case. Instead he was scared. Worried that she wasn't smiling happily, or that she had new wounds that he couldn't take care of with a gift, or was she just gone, like a puff of smoke.

Was she dead?

Never to make any sound again. To never open her mouth in that impossibly huge smile ever again. Were the last words he'd ever hear from her really be his name?

He hated those things. The unknown. The goodbye. The fear. He couldn't live like that forever.

"Sasori where do you think you are going?" Granny Chiyo demanded catching her grandson with his hands on the front doors.

"I'm getting my smile back." He replied wit the utmost serious face.

"But you don't smile dear." Chiyo pointed out bemused.

Sasori threw open the giant wooden doors, and without looking back said, "Precisely." He then made his way for the car that he had called to shofer him to Masami's house.

Upon arriving Sasori hadn't expected such a short trip, let alone to come face-to-face with a one floor two bedroom house. Masami had two sisters and both of her parents. It puzzled him how five people could live in such a small house together.

He walked up to the front door ready to knock and kidnap- if need be- when screams echoed from inside the house. The voice was unmistakable, his ears had grown attached to it in a rather pathetic way. Without hesitation Sasori opened the door only to see a horrific scene that left him temporarily paralyzed his actions.

On the floor was Masami curled up into a ball crying in pain while a rather large man stood over her with a bloody fist. In the far corner of the living room hiding behind a coffee table sat a woman cradling a young girl- Masami's mother and younger sister. The man looked at Sasori from the sound of the squeaky hinges as the door swung freely.

"Get out of my house!" The man growled at Sasori.

Finally, Sasori's body began functioning again and he stormed inside the house.

"I said leave brat!" The man hissed reaching for Sasori's arm.

"Don't touch me." He said punching the man in the face. The girls in the corner cried out in shock as the man fell to the floor, unconscious.

Sasori knelt beside the silently sobbing fairy of his childhood.

"Hey." Was all he said, all he could manage to say. He never actually called her name before, or said it. She always did most of the talking, he never had a reason to call to her. She was always there.

Masami didn't acknowledge him.

"I know you can hear me." He said flatly.

Nothing.

"Look at me." He ordered her, but she still refused.

"Masami." He breathed feeling weak. Like saying her name was admitting to a great defeat.

"Why're you here?" She muttered from behind her hands. Her voice was hoarse and foreign to him. It didn't sound light and soft like a feather. Now it was like a vacuum cleaner sucking up gravel.

"To take you back." He answered honestly.

"Why?" She asked still not looking at him, body trembling.

Her mother and sister still huddled in the corner scared.

"I'm not completely sure." He answered.

"I don't want any more charity! I won't take your handouts anymore, so please leave." Masami cried as she sat up. Her hair covered most of her face while her arms hugged her sides gingerly. That's when Sasori realized the blood trickling down her shirt.

"I don't give handouts, not come on. You need a doctor." Sasori said holding a hand out to her.

"I can't go to a hospital." She fought.

Who was this girl? The Masami Sasori knew was gentle, kind, and never raised her voice out of anger. This aggressive and frightened girl was new to him, and he most definitely didn't like her.

"Yes you can." Sasori stated firmly.

"She can't!" Her sister called. "Then daddy will be taken away and we won't have anyone to take care of us." She said frantically.

"Mizuki was blessed and left." The mother added.

"Then I'll take care of you." Sasori said without pause.

"Why?" Masami exclaimed looking at him with bloodshot eyes. "You have no reason to take care of us! I told you we don't need charity. We're fine." She said slapping his hand away.

"If you were apart of my family would that reason be good enough to take care of you?" Sasori asked face calm yet serious.

"That would never happen." She said losing her volume. Her throat hurt and yelling was not helping.

"Really? Then you won't accept a marriage proposal?" He questioned.

"Marriage isn't a joke." She fought.

"I don't joke and you know that." Sasori stated with a firm stare.

Masami coughed into her hands, they came away with specks of blood. Sasori wasn't going to wait any longer, if he was going to have to protect her smile he was going to have to marry her. So he turned to her mother with blazing hazel eyes.

"May I have you daughter as my wife? I want to protect her smile, if I can't even do that then there's no way I can run a company, so please allow me to try. I will also protect you from him no matter what." Sasori swore as he bowed his head to her mother, who stared at the boy in shock.

"It's not my choice." The mother said looking to Masami for the answer.

The girl was staring at Sasori. His words like a dream to her, a delusion that could not be coming true. He's a rich and powerful boy and she was at the bottom of the social ladder. His proposal made no sense.

"Masami come on, I will protect you." Sasori said offering his hand again.

"I want love." She rasped through a cough.

"Then I'll love you." He answered.

"Do you even know what love is?" She asked.

"Protecting what you care about no matter what, that's what the books say. I care about your smile, your happiness. It's like it is my own. I won't let it go." He explained. Even though admitting everything was humiliating, he was a man bent on the truth. He would never lie like his mother taught him.

"Jerk." She mumbled wiping at her eyes.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You're answer wasn't suppose to be that good." She hiccuped.

"I don't know what that means." He admitted dumbfounded.

"It means I accept, Sasori-kun." She smiled her usual large and happy smile even though her face was bruised, swollen and bloody around her lips.

With those words Sasori lifted Masami up gently as possible and had his driver take her and her family to a hospital while he called the police to take care of her father- that still laid unconscious. He was arrested on the spot and sent to jail with no bail. Sasori had a long talk with his grandmother when he returned home about his marriage to Masami, which didn't surprise her. Chiyo had expected this to happen after his fourteenth birthday when he had invited that girl to a private party for the company. He stayed by her side the whole night with a surprising sparkle in his eyes. Like the girl next to him was a blessed gift from the heavens that consumed his entire life.

By the end of the conversation it was agreed that the wedding would be held when they were both eighteen, and they still wanted to get married. The two years past with Masami's family living happily and safely in Sasori's home. Every day it pleased him to not have to inspect her for the hidden bruises beneath layers of make-up. To know she would smile and laugh wholeheartedly from morning to night fall made Sasori's heart race. A feeling he wasn't use to.

On the day of their wedding, a month after Masami's eighteenth birthday, Sasori did something that sent the entire church into a ringing silence. It happened when the priest asked him if he took Masami as his wife, Sasori answered "I do" with a small smile of his own. A smile that his grandmother hadn't seen since he was five.

"Sasori-kun do that again!" Masami exclaimed with an excited smile. She had interrupted the priest as he was her if she took Sasori as her husband.

"What?" He said unknowing of what he did.

"Smile." She ordered taking his hands.

He looked at her grin grow with pleasure. "I am." He answered with a straight face.

"No you aren't." She accused. "I am."

"Exactly." He said kissing her forehead.

After Masami's _I do_ and the final kiss, but before they walked down the aisle as husband and wife she paused the ceremony.

"Did anyone get that smile on film? Please tell me someone did." She called out to the people with cameras.

"Don't worry, it was recorded." Answered the man who had been hired to film their wedding.

"I want a hundred life size pictures framed and put around the house." Masami sang as an embarrassed Sasori pulled her down the aisle.

The guests laughed at Masami's enthusiasm, while Sasori wondered why she got so happy at a small facial expression. Then again his world revolved around her smile, his little fairy's wide grin. Why did it take him eleven years to learn the best way to make Masami's smile the prettiest. All he had to do was turn up the ends of his own mouth.

They were in a hotel room on their honeymoon- the first night- when Sasori tried his theory. It worked. Masami giggled and danced when she saw his smile, which only made his expression grow.

"Sasori-kun you look so cute." She cooed hugging him tightly.

"Masami." Sasori said losing his smile as he hugged her back.

"I love you Sasori-kun." Masami hummed against his chest.

He kissed her. All the happiness she gave him was in that kiss, it was almost too much for Masami to handle. Her legs felt weak and a shaky laugh escaped her mouth like a drunken fool. When Sasori pulled away he saw her face light up all red, it made him kiss her again and again until she was a limp giggling red faced fool in his arms. But all he could see was his tiny fairy happy and enjoying herself. That's all he ever wanted, all he would ever need.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Until Masami gave birth to their first child, a daughter that shared her mother's huge grin and small physique. Though she had her father's hazel eyes, red hair and love for her mother's voice. Every night they would gather to listen to Masami read a story with her soft and angelic voice, that could never sing properly. An unfortunate trait she past onto her daughter, but Sasori didn't care. He loved his family, and their happy honest smiles.

**THE END**


End file.
